Fairy Tail Music Vocaloid
by NicoleChan14
Summary: Colección de One-shorts basados en canciones de Vocaloid. Cap.10: "Proof of Life interpretada por Rin Kagamine" Pareja: Roguekino
1. Cierra los ojos

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama, y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

**Buenas a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Fairy Tail, mi anime favorito. Decidí escribir basándome en algunas canciones de Vocaloid que sean de mi gusto, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Canción: **Cierra los ojos

**Intérprete original: **GUMI

**Genero: **Family/Drama

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo de Fiore, vivía una joven rubia llamada Lucy, la cual había nacido con una habilidad única y especial de ver las verdaderas intenciones de las demás personas. Mientras más años pasaban la joven se decepciona cada vez más del mundo y decidió escapar para vivir sola en un bosque cercano.

_Desde siempre pudo ver_

_Lo que guardan los demás_

_Detrás de su mirar_

_Y harta de saber_

_Uso su magia para desaparecer_

Al poco tiempo de haber empezado a vivir en el bosque, en uno de sus paseos, Lucy encontró entre unos arbustos, a una pequeña bebe con mechones de cabello de tono azulado. Una bebe sola, seguramente abandonada por una de esas hipócritas personas del pueblo.

_Nunca la encontraron_

_Porque nunca los dejó_

_Hasta que alguien la convenció_

Lucy se acercó al bebe e instintivamente la tomó en brazos, no pudo evitar sentir compasión de esa pequeña criatura a la cual el mundo le había dado la espalda, esa pequeña estaba llena de inocencia, de una pureza que ella nunca había visto.

- ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?-Preguntó como si la bebe fuera a responder.- Tu sonrisa es hermosa pero… No veo en ti un buen futuro…Tu inocencia se perderá y yo no quiero eso…Ven, yo te cuidare…

_Quisiera ver que te hace sonreír_

_Pero tu futuro se ve negro_

_Y no te quiero ver sufrir_

_Tanta inocencia es algo nuevo_

_Yo cuidaré de ti_

_Teniéndote aquí_

Los años pasaron, años que Lucy paso al lado de su niña, a la cual nombró Juvia por sus cabellos azulados, aunque Juvia ya no era una niña, antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta ella se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. Ambas eran muy felices juntas, apartadas de los demás. Pero…

_Y la vio crecer_

_Todo el tiempo que pasó_

_Estuvo sola con la niña ya mujer_

Una mañana llego a su cabaña un joven de cabello negro azulado, con heridas por todo su abdomen. Lucy no confió en el, pero por petición de Juvia, la cual se había enamorado a primera vista de el muchacho, le permitió quedarse un tiempo con ellas.

Pasados un par de días el joven decidió marcharse.

- ¡Gray-Sama! ¡Se lo suplico, no se vaya!- Exclamó Juvia en el momento de la despedida.- Ju-ju ¡Juvia lo ama Gray-Sama!

- Yo también te amo Juvia, por eso no quiero causarles mas problemas.- Confesó el joven pero sin expresar emoción.- Pero te juro que volveré para estar contigo.

- Está bien, Gray-Sama…Juvia lo esperara por siempre…- Respondió la de orbes azules al borde del llanto.

Gray se marchó, y por los siguientes días Juvia estaba desde la mañana hasta el anochecer esperando por su regreso, sin darse cuenta, como Lucy lo hizo, de que sus palabras solo eran un engaño.

_Hasta que él llego y se fue_

_Dejando atrás una promesa hueca._

_Esa inocencia que ella tanto protegió_

_Hizo que la niña no parara y no escuchara su versión_

- Juvia, cariño ¿Hasta cuando lo vas a esperar? ¿No ves que él nunca va a volver?- Cuestiono Lucy una mañana.

- Madre estas equivocada…Gray-Sama ama a Juvia, él se lo dijo…le dijo que regresaría…-Respondió sin vacilar.

- Te a mentido…Él no te ama Juvia, nunca te amó, por eso nunca te lo demostró en realidad…-Dijo Lucy de forma severa.- No caigas en su engaños…

- ¡No! ¡Se equivoca! ¡Gray-Sama ama a Juvia! ¡Y Juvia nunca lo dejara!- Exclamó sollozando.- ¡¿Por qué quiere alejar a Juvia de Gray-Sama?! ¿Por qué no le permite ser feliz?- Se levantó y comenzó a correr en busca de su Gray-Sama.

- Juvia…

_No creas nada porque miente,_

_No te ama de verdad (no te ama en realidad)_

_Lo de él es solo un pasatiempo_

_Y yo lo sé_

_Por algo oculta lo que siente (No lo siente)_

_Así son todos ellos (Todos ellos se portan igual)_

_Lo he visto una y otra vez (se fue y no va a volver)_

_Ni te molestes en quererlo (te va hacer bien estar sin verlo)_

_Aquí se esta mejor (no quiero tu dolor)_

_Y si algo duele es el amor... (Olvida esa inquietud)_

Juvia llegó al pueblo y vio la figura de Gray sentado debajo de un árbol, la chica se escondió detrás de un árbol próximo y vio como su amado abrazaba a una chica de largos cabellos negros, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Gray, estuve preocupada por ti.- Escuchó decir a la chica.- ¿No estarías por ahí con otra chica, cierto?

- No digas esas cosas Ultear, tu eres la única chica que amo, las demás no te llegan ni a los talones.- Respondió Gray para después plantarle un beso en los labios a la chica.- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti.- Dijo ella correspondiendo el beso.

Tras ver eso Juvia se alejó en shock, adentrándose en el bosque, cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar.

- Gray-Sama… ¿Porque? ¿Por qué le ha hecho esto a Juvia?- Murmuraba la chica entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué Gray-Sama? Pensé que amaba a Juvia….

_Su corazón ya tiene dueño_

_Y no eres tú (y no lo vas a ser, nunca lo vas a ser)_

Ya entrada la tarde, Lucy vio la silueta de Juvia cubierta de sangre acercarse a ella y de inmediato comprendió que había sucedido.

- Madre…-Murmuró la chica de cabello azul.

Lucy de inmediato la estrechó entre sus brazos, manchándose con la sangre en el proceso, y acariciándole su cabello la consoló.

- Perdóname…-Comenzó a llorar la de ojos azules.

- No te preocupes…mi niña…todo va a estar bien…

_Cierra los ojos, vida mía_

_Y todo va a estar bien_

* * *

**"Actores:"**

**Gumi: **Lucy

**Miku: **Juvia

**Chico cruel que engaña a Miku: **Gray

**Verdadera novia del chico: **Ultear

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, honestamente sentí muchas cosas al escribirlo, primero sentí mucha rabia contra Gray porque engañó de esa cruel manera a Juvia, después sentí mucha pena tanto por Juvia como por Lucy, pero creo que al final todo termino medianamente bien (tomando en cuenta que Gray murió) pues ellas se tienen la una a la otra y Juvia sabe que todo estará bien si confía en Lucy, quien a fin de cuantas es como su madre.**

**Dejen su opinión en los comentarios, y no teman hacerme una critica, que les aseguro que me ayudara mucho ^.^**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Himitsu Kuro no Chikai

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

**Le agradezco de antemano a KotomiTan09, al final del capitulo responderé tu comentario. **

* * *

**Canción: **Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~/ Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

**Intérprete original: **Rin y Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Drama

* * *

Esta es la historia de un hermoso ángel que se enamoró perdidamente de una mujer de ojos azules.

_Ella se fue y ya no volverá_

_Las alas de un ángel peligrando están_

_Fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró_

_Un juicio divino su vida destruyó_

Un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos achocolatados, cayó del cielo, herida, vagó por la ciudad de Magnolia en busca de un refugio. Estaba sola y avergonzada, y mientras se arrastraba por un callejón, fue encontrada por una mujer de bondadoso mirar.

_Herida y triste pensaba en morir_

_Sola vagó, no tenía a donde ir_

_¿A dónde vas?_

_¿Te puedo ayudar?_

_Sin saber por qué su mano aceptó_

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El ángel rubia se quedó mirando a esa mujer, su cabello era blanco y corto y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues esa mujer era muy hermosa. La albina le extendió la mano y ella instintivamente el tomo aceptando su ayuda, pero sin dejar de ver sus azulados ojos, el ángel se enamoró.

_El pobre ángel no supo qué decir_

_Pues de la chica "se comenzó a enamorar"_

_No lo sabe, pero cargan un pecado mortal_

_La caja de pandora abierta está_

La albina, llamada Lissana, invito al ángel Lucy a su casa, curó sus heridas, y se hicieron buenas amigas. Pero Lucy se enamoraba cada vez más de la chica, la cual estaba comprometida con un hombre de buen aspecto. Lucy sabia que lo que sentía hacia su salvadora estaba mal, pues ella era un ángel y estaba prohibido que se mesclara con los humanos, y también por su genero.

Pero el amor y deseo que había en Lucy era tan grande que un día no pudo más, y mientras Lissana contemplaba su vestido de novia, ella la tomo por detrás y le dio un beso en los labios. Lissana se apartó pasado un minuto, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de sorpresa, y lagrimas, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sin decir nada se alejó corriendo.

Entonces Lucy lo entendió todo, aunque Lissana no lo dijo en palabras, supo que ella también la quería de forma muy especial, pero que sabía que eso estaba mal y no podía abandonar a su futuro esposo. Lucy rompió en llanto.

_La fruta prohibida se oculta en ti_

_Que no descubras mi impuro corazón_

_Un amor prohibido surgirá, juntas nunca estarán, humanos y ángeles_

_¡Imperdonable!_

Lucy no soportaba no tener a Lissana a su lado, no poder decirle cuanto la amaba, entonces tomó la decisión de irse de ahí. Cuando salía de la casa a la mitad de la noche, sintió que alguien la miraba, se dio la vuelta y vio a Lissana con lagrimas en los ojos, Lucy le sonrió dulcemente, la albina cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el ángel ya no estaba y en su lugar había una pluma blanca.

- Lucy…

_No puedo más necesito verte_

_Déjame sentir tu dulce mirada _

_Si imposible, me entregaré al olvido_

_Y a mis blancas alas renunciaré hoy_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la desaparición de Lucy, Lissana paseaba vestida de negro por el bosque cercano a una iglesia, ese día era su boda. Comenzó a sentir que alguien le miraba con amabilidad, levantó la cabeza y vio a un joven de cabello rubio con una pequeña cicatriz.

- Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Sting.- Le saludó cordialmente el joven extendiendo una de sus manos.

- Li-lissana.- Dijo la chica sonrojándose, ese joven era hermoso, tenia una belleza casi angelical, que nuca había visto en ningún otro hombre.

Lissana tomó la mano del chico y lo siguiente que supo era que ambos corrían, escapando de la iglesia, de la boda y abandonando en medio del bosque el anillo de compromiso de Lissana.

La albina sabía que eso estaba mal, que recién había conocido al joven y ya estaban compartiendo un íntimo beso mientras escapaban del mundo, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde que perdió a Lucy. Es mas, ni siquiera el que iba a ser su futuro esposo le causaba las sensaciones de le daban Lucy y ahora el joven Sting.

_Ella volvió vestida de negro_

_Al lugar en donde conoció al ángel_

_Y encontró una tierna mirada, a un extraño joven conoció_

_La pobre dama no supo qué decir_

_Pues del chico se comenzó a enamorar_

_No lo saben, pero cargan un pecado mortal_

_Y no se les perdonará_

Lissana se estremeció al sentir las grandes manos de Sting acariciar sus pechos, y al sentir sus labios rozar su cuello no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

- Sting…te amo…-Suspiró la albina.

- Y yo a ti Lissana…nunca lo olvides.- Murmuró en su oído.

Y Lissana sabía que esa era la verdad, ambos se amaban aunque llevasen tan poco tiempo conociéndose, pero, era curioso, porque Lissana sentía que la forma en que Sting la trataba y miraba le era muy familiar.

_Sin saber nada comenzaron a amar_

_Sin dudarlo su corazón a él entregó_

_Lo prohibido se mezcló con amor aquello se contaminó_

_Y desató la..._

_¡Furia del cielo!_

- Lissana ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lissana se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el hermoso anillo que Sting le mostraba, de inmediato se abalanzó a sus brazos exclamando un "Si". Sting le sonrió con amor y le dio un beso en los labios.

_Unido está, pasado y presente_

_Por más que intentes nada se puede borrar_

_Este es el fin caerán muy hondo_

_Vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre_

Lissana se encontraba sola en la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía con su futuro marido, admirando el anillo de compromiso. Y no se dio cuenta de que una persona de cabello rosa y alas blancas apareció detrás de ella.

- Ella es la perra, que hizo que Lucy pecara, por su culpa mi Luce no a podido regresar a casa.- Pensó el ángel mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a Lissana.- Perdí a Luce por tu culpa, perra ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Vete al infierno!

Sin mas, jaló el gatillo y le disparó a Lissana, la cual cayó al suelo, inmóvil y perdiendo sangre. Al ver que había logrado su cometido, el ángel de cabello rosa desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Sting abría la puerta de su hogar.

- ¡Lissana!

_¡Ahh!_

_Tu falta pagarás..._

_Sufriendo, pensando, ¡Solo culpándote!_

_Dios será quien exterminará_

_A la mujer de negro que trajo el deseo_

Sting abrazó con desesperación el cuerpo de su amada y al ver que su respiración era cada vez más débil, empezó a llorar.

- Mi amada, yace fría…-Murmuro Sting.- Entregaré toda mi vida por ti como juré aquel día…Mi pecado contra Dios…Todos mis actos de traición serán pagados con mi muerte…así yo moriré por ti…

Lissana abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver a…

- Lucy…

La rubia le sonrió mientras lagrimas manchaban sus mejillas.

- …Al final este es mi destino…- Murmuró.

Y de repente el ángel rubio…desapareció dejando una pluma de color negro…

_Ella se fue y ya no volverá_

_Las alas de un ángel peligrando están_

_Ella la amó no quiso verla morir, mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir y..._

_¡Nunca olvides!_

_¡Cuánto te ame!_

- ¡LUCY!- Lissana dio un grito desgarrador y comenzó a llorar.- Lucy…Sting…

Lissana comprendió todo lo que había sucedido, Sting todo el tiempo no fue nadie más que Lucy. Y comprendió que ella siempre había amado a Lucy desde que la rescato cuando estaba herida. Pero ahora ya no volverían a estar juntas, pues su ángel se había sacrificado para que pudiera seguir viviendo.

- Lucy…te amo…y nunca olvidare cuanto me amaste tu…- Confeso al aire mientras sollozaba abrazando una pequeña pluma negra.

Los años pasaron, pero Lissana nunca renunció a la esperanza de que algún día volviera a ver a su hermoso ángel.

_Ella se fue y ya no regresó_

_Una dama la espera vestida de negro_

_El tiempo pasó pero no renunció_

_Dentro de ella guarda aquel legado_

_No lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro_

_Buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar_

_Esperando poder estar juntas otra vez_

* * *

**"Actores":**

**Rin, el ángel caído: **Lucy

**Miku: **Lissana

**Len, el otro yo del ángel: **Sting

**Kaito, la antigua pareja del ángel: **Natsu

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capitulo, me sentí un poco rara al escribirlo, pues no soy fan del yuri, ¿Qué irónico verdad? Pero esta canción me encanta así que quise hacer su versión Fairy Tail.**

**Dejen su opinión en los comentarios, el próximo capitulo creo que será una versión de Spice! de Len Kagamine.**

**KotomiTan09: **Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior :3, es verdad la pobrecita Juvia no merecía que Gray la engañara de esa forma u.u es un maldito pero al final obtuvo su merecido. Espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo.


	3. Spice!

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Spice!

**Intérprete original: **Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance

* * *

Un joven de cabello anaranjado se despierta al sentir el vibrado de su teléfono, ve la hora y se da cuenta de que son las 04:00 a.m. ¡que lunático lo llamaría a esa hora! El chico toma su teléfono y atiende la llamada.

- Karen ¿Qué ocurre preciosa?- Saludo el chico tratando de sonar lo mas seductor posible.

- ¿Dónde estas Loke?- Preguntó la chica sin responder el saludo, y por su voz se notaba que estaba molesta.

- ¿Dónde voy a estar? En mi casa, estaba durmiendo.- Respondió Loke intentando no tomarle importancia al enojo de Karen.

- No me mientas Loke, te conozco ¿con que zorra me estas engañando ahora?- Dijo Karen elevando la voz.

Loke negó con la cabeza, molestándose por los celos de la chica.

_El celular sonó me despertó de madrugada_

_Y una voz me pregunta ¿en dónde estas y con quien?_

_Solo le doy excusas nunca se me escapa nada_

_Lo único que quieres es oírme decir..._

- Vamos Karen, sabes que eres la única chica que me importa, nunca podría engañarte.- Respondió Loke tranquilamente, como si eso fuera una rutina.- Se que todos me tachan de mujeriego, pero tu me conoces, yo te amo Karen, no te dejes influenciar por esos envidiosos.

- Ya lo se, perdóname Loke, también te amo, no sé que me pasa, buenas noches.- Se despidió Karen con voz apenada.

- Buenas noches preciosa, no te preocupes solo no olvides que…

_"Eres lo único que necesito" _

_Por dentro me comienzo a reír _

_Tú crees que es amor, para mí ni es solo simple atracción _

Loke colgó el teléfono y vio a la persona que dormía a su lado, acaricio su rubio cabello y la arropó.

- Ojala que no hayas escuchado nada Lucy.- Murmuró levantándose.

Loke se vistió, salió del departamento y se dirigió a su casa.

_Soy una especia y esa es mi labor_

_De que esta noche seas mi posesión _

_Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única adicción _

_Que me necesites_

_¡Ven siénteme! _

A la mañana siguiente, Loke se levantó para ir a clases, se puso el uniforme y fue a la habitación de su hermana para despertarla.

- Aries, ya levántate hay que irnos.- Dijo acercándose a la cama de su hermana y sentándose en el borde de esta.

- Buenos días Leo-nii.- Saludó la chica tímidamente.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó el de cabello anaranjado.- ¿Soñaste conmigo?

- ¡Leo-nii!- Río Aries sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Loke la miró.- No te escuché llegar.

- Es que fui a casa de Gray a terminar una tarea.- Respondió Leo sin vacilar, levantándose de la cama.- Baja en cuanto termines.

Leo, o Loke como se hacia llamar por "sus chicas", salió de la habitación de Aries y alistó sus cosas, suspiró, Aries, Aries era tan inocente, no se daba cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, de la manera especial en que le hablaba y la trataba. La inocente Aries no se daba cuenta de que Loke quería que fuera más que su hermana.

La de pelo rosa bajó y junto a su hermano fueron a su instituto, al llegar al salón, Aries se sentó junto a sus amigas, una chica inexpresiva llamada Virgo y una con mucho carácter llamada Aquarios. Mientras que Leo se sentó al lado de su amigo Gray.

Ya en el receso, Loke se dirigió a la biblioteca, al ver que la bibliotecaria no estaba y que el lugar estaba desolado, se dirigió a una zona apartada, donde vio a su rubia favorita esperándolo.

- Hola, Lucy.- Saludo Loke agarrándola de la cintura.

- ¿A que hora te fuiste?- Preguntó la rubia después de darle un beso.

- Como a las 04:00 a.m. Discúlpame, me hubiera encantado verte despertar, pero si no llegaba Aries podía sospechar que algo pasaba.- Respondió el chico acercando mas a Lucy a su cuerpo.- ¿Acaso quieres jugar otro poco?

- Tal vez.- Respondió fingiendo inocencia

Loke le dio un largo y apasionado beso a la rubia, la cual le correspondió sin pensarlo dos beses, Lucy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Leo acariciando su pecho con sus frías manos, Loke hizo lo mismo despojándola de su blusa, y jugando con sus voluptuosos pechos.

_"Quiero verte ahora mismo, todavía quiero más"_

_Tú piensas que contigo yo no quiero a nadie más_

_Pero, tú ya lo sabes, nunca seré solo tuyo_

_Aunque sea mentira quieres oírme decir..._

- Te amo…Loke…-Gimió Lucy al sentir los labios del chico contra su piel.

- Yo te amo a ti.- Respondió, aunque por dentro no pudo evitar reír

_"Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo"_

_Mi técnica que nunca fallo _

_Pienso hacer que tu cuerpo pierda el control_

- ¡Aah!- Gimió la chica en voz baja cuando el de pelo naranja rozo su zona intima con un dedo.

Loke sonrió, siempre era lo mismo, las chicas cayendo a sus pies, repitiendo las mismas frases sin sentido, mientras el solo descargaba toda su pasión en ellas.

_Soy una especia y esa es mi labor_

_Que te intoxiques solo de mi sabor _

_Toca mi piel y siente como te invade mi calor_

_Sacia ya mis ansias _

_¡Hambriento estoy!_

Tras esa ardua sesión de "juegos" en la biblioteca, Leo regresó al salón, donde comenzó a hablar coquetamente con dos chicas, una de cortos cabellos blancos y otra de igual corte pero de un tono mas plateado, durante esa platica Loke desvió un poco la mirada para ver por la ventana y vio a su pequeña hermana Aries platicar con un hombre vestido de bata, el chico frunció el ceño al reconocerlo, era el nuevo profesor de ciencias, pero lo que vio después lo dejó sin habla, ese tipo había besado a Aries ¡la había besado! Y lo peor fue que ella no puso restricción. Loke intentó volver a fijar su atención en las chicas que tenia enfrente, pero le fue imposible sacar esa imagen de su mente.

Se sentía fatal, Aries se estaba besuqueando con otro hombre, y aunque una parte de él le decía: ¡Joder, no le pongas tanta importancia! ¡En primer lugar, es tu hermana maldición! ¡No deberías de sentirte de esta manera!... pero otra parte suya le recordaba que cada vez que se acostaba con esas chicas, solo podía pensar en como se sentiría haciéndole el amor a su pequeña hermana, y que desde que tenia memoria la había amado pese a los lazos de sangre que los unían…Sin duda estaba enfermo…Tenia que controlarse porque si no terminaría cometiendo una locura. Y si le hacia algo a Aries, no sabia si era capaz de perdonarse a si mismo.

_Nunca sabré lo que es realmente el amor_

_Es porque solo pienso en satisfacción_

_Pero por dentro solo puedo sentir un gran dolor _

_No pensar en nada_

_¡Es lo mejor!_

Tras quedarse hasta tarde en casa de Karen, Leo volvió finalmente a su hogar, pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su cuarto, vio que la puerta de la alcoba de su hermanita estaba un poco abierta y aprovechó para entrar.

Aries yacía en su cama durmiendo relajadamente, se veía tan inocente y pura, casi como un ángel a los ojos de Loke, dirigió su mirada hacia unas fotografías que tenia Aries sobre su escritorio. Una de ellas era de cuando ambos eran tan solo niños, aparecían jugando inocentemente a la casita. La siguiente era una foto que se habían sacado en el decimo cumpleaños de Aries. La tercera era una de ellos poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Pero la ultima indigno a Leo, era una de ella abrazando al profesor de ciencias.

Loke se acercó cada vez mas a la cama de su hermana, ya no podía contenerse, suavemente se posiciono sobre ella.

- ¿Leo-nii…que haces?- Murmuró Aries despertando al sentir el peso de su hermano sobre ella.

Pero el no respondió, empezó a acercarse mas y mas a Aries.

- ¡Leo-nii!- Exclamó Aries antes de que sus labios fueran presionados con fuerza contra los de Loke

.

.

.

_Una especia es lo que soy_

_Y esta noche serás mi posesión_

_Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única adicción_

_Que me necesites_

_¡Ven siénteme! _

* * *

**"Actores":**

**Len, el "sex symbol": **Loke/Leo

**Rin: **Aries

* * *

**Hola a todos les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus opiniones, creo que el próximo capitulo será una versión FT de "Rotten girl grotesque romance" de Hatsune Miku. ¿Quiénes creen que serán los protagonistas? Dejen sus suposiciones en los comentarios a ver quien acierta.**

**KotomiTan09: **Que bueno que te haya gustado ^.^, te recomiendo que escuches esa canción porque a mi me gusta mucho su melodía, su letra y su trama es bastante interesante (y yurisca).

**anonimo pliiis: **Je...en un principio también pensé en hacer esta versión sobre Natsu, Gray o Sting, pero tengo muchos papeles para ellos en un futuro así que quise darle una oportunidad a Loke, espero que te haya gustado aun así. (Tienes razón Gray fue todo un maldito u.u)


	4. Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance

**El anime de Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama, y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertencen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Rotten girl grotesque romance

**Intérprete original: **Miku Hatsune

**Genero: **Romance/Horror

* * *

- Buenos días Gray-Sama.- Susurro una joven de cabello azul.- Espero que haya dormido bien, Juvia estaba ansiosa por verlo.-Tras dar su saludo, abrió un poco mas las cortinas para poder ver mejor al Fullbuster que se encontraba aun durmiendo en su habitación, en la casa vecina de la de la Loxar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Juvia Loxar conoció a su nuevo vecino Gray Fullbuster, y aunque solo habían intercambiado un par de saludos, Juvia podía jurar que era amor a primera vista.

En ese tiempo ella misma confecciono peluches, mantas, posters, todo con la imagen de Gray, también tenia fotos que ella misma le había sacado al verlo desprevenido, y había tomado la costumbre de espiarlo a través de su ventana para saber lo que su amado hacia todo el día.

- Ah, Gray-Sama se ve muy guapo mientras se viste.- Susurró Juvia muy emocionada.- También se ve muy guapo cuando se desviste pero, no hay nada mejor que ver a Gray-Sama solo por la mañana. Me pregunto que pensará.

_¿He nacido para enamorarme de ti?_

_A través de esta fina pared murmullo en soledad, ámame_

Juvia vio como el Fullbuster salía de su casa, seguramente para juntarse con alguno de sus amigos, aprovechó esa oportunidad y con sumo cuidado de que nadie la viera, entró a su hogar.

- ¡Kya, la casa de Gray-Sama es muy linda!- Exclamó tras haber cerrado la puerta y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación.- Pero su cuarto es también muy lindo, me pregunto si Gray-Sama esconderá alguna foto de Juvia por aquí.- Dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Juvia inspecciono cada cosa del cuarto, encontró fotos de su Gray-Sama con su familia, con un chico de cabello rosa y otro de largo cabello negro y algunas fotos de él mismo en algún viaje. La Loxar decidió llevarse un par de esas fotografías.

- Espero que Gray-Sama no se moleste.- Dijo abrazando las fotos contra su pecho, después se dirigió a las gavetas del closet del chico y abriéndolas susurro.- ¿Qué es esto? Es…es… ¡la ropa interior de Gray-Sama!- Exclamo abrazándola como si fuera un tesoro.- Juvia esta tan feliz, no creo que Gray-Sama se dé cuenta…

Juvia guardo las fotografías y la ropa interior de Gray en su bolso y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de irse se recostó sobre la cama de Gray, aspirando su aroma, sonrojándose a mas no poder.

- La cama de Gray-Sama huele tan delicioso, cuanto desea Juvia despertar en ella.- Susurro para sumergirse momentáneamente en una de sus pequeñas fantasías con Gray. En la que el la besaba la tomaba por la cintura, la recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa.- ¡Kyaaa, vamos Gray-Sama mas rápido! ¡No deje de tocar a Juvia!- Exclamó en medio de su pervertida fantasía.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, volvió a levantarse, tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

_Me mantengo recolectando toda información relacionada con tu vida amorosa_

_Desde mi habitación cerrada_

_Desearía poder tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cara, mi amor_

Mas tarde, Gray regresó, pero venia acompañado por una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, Juvia abrió la cortina un poco mas para ver lo que hacían.

- Que lastima Juvia no puede escucharlos.- Pensó la de ojos azules.- Pero ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es alguna amiga suya Gray-Sama? Es muy bonita, Juvia tiene celos…Solo no te acerques mucho a Gray-Sama y…

Juvia interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que Gray tomaba a Lucy de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y logró escuchar un poco de su conversación.

- Gray…-Susurró la rubia recargando su rostro en el pecho del Fullbuster.- Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

- Escúchame tu primero Lucy…-La interrumpió Gray haciendo que la chica lo mirara.- Te amo.

- Gray…Yo también te amo.- Respondió y le dio un beso en los labios, el chico le correspondió de inmediato y el beso empezó a hacerse mas y mas profundo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar y al hacerlo volvieron a unirse en otro beso apasionado.

Juvia cerró la cortina en shock, se sentó en su cama abrazando su peluche de Gray.

- Jeje je je Jajajajajajajaja.- Comenzó a reír lunáticamente.- Gray-Sama, esa chica te estaba seduciendo ¿verdad? Por eso estas confundido ¿verdad? Jajajaja Pero…no se preocupe ¡Juvia se encargara de que esa zorra no siga confundiéndolo! Y así usted vendrá con Juvia y seremos felices ajajajajaja- Abrazó con mas fuerza al pobre muñeco y besándolo murmuro.- Ya lo vera Gray-Sama…Juvia se encargara de que esa chica no vuelva a ver la luz del sol…

_Oh mi...Oh mi. ¿Tú tienes una invitada?_

_¡Que hermosa chica es ella!_

_Dime cuanto la amas_

_Yo la matare y después la empaquetare_

Juvia se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, con las luces apagadas, mientras quemaba lentamente algunas fotografías que le había sacado al Fullbuster, las fotos eran de el con la chica rubia del otro día. Lucy Heartfilia era su nombre, Juvia había estado investigando sobre ella y su relación con Gray.

Lucy había conocido a su Gray-Sama hace un par de años y se habían vuelto grandes amigos, y ahora estaban en una…relación amorosa…

- Que hermosa foto de Gray-Sama.- Susurro sosteniendo otra foto.- Pero tiene un pequeño defecto.- Tomó un encendedor y quemo todo la cara de Lucy en la foto.- Mucho mejor, Lucy-San no necesita estar ahí. Lucy-San no necesita estar aquí…

Pero quemar esas fotos no era suficiente para calmar la ira de la Loxar, así que ideo un pequeño plan para deshacerse de Lucy.

A la mañana siguiente el Fullbuster salió de su casa y Juvia entró en ella, fue directo a su habitación y rogó mentalmente que su amado hubiera olvidado su celular.

- Aquí esta.- Dijo al encontrarlo.- Ah, Gray-Sama parece como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo.- Murmuro soñadora.

Busco en los contactos hasta que encontró el número de Lucy, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje:

"_Hola Lucy ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? No tengo nada que hacer y me encantaría verte."_

Un minuto después llegó la respuesta de Lucy:

"_Claro amor, llego en diez minutos."_

Juvia tecleó rápidamente:

"_Aquí te espero, te tengo una sorpresa."_

Juvia guardó el teléfono y se escondió en espera de la Heartfilia.

* * *

**[Diez minutos después]**

- Gray… ¿Estas aquí?- Preguntó la rubia tocando la puerta, para después abrirla con unas llaves.

- ¿Cómo, Gray-Sama le dio las llaves de su casa?- No pudo evitar pensar la Loxar.

- ¿Gray que estas planeando? ¿Estas aquí?- Preguntó entrando a la habitación.

Juvia salió de su escondite rápidamente y golpeo a Lucy con un florero en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente y con un gran golpe en su nuca, de la que salía sangre.

- Hola, es un gusto conocerla por fin, Lucy-San.- Saludo con frialdad.

Juvia la llevó hacia su casa, la amarro en una silla y puso una venda en su boca, unos minutos después Lucy despertó.

- Buenas tardes, Lucy-San.- Dijo Juvia, a lo que la rubia intento gritar mientras se retorcía.- No se esfuerce para nada, nadie va encontrarla. Debe preguntarse quien soy, me llamo Juvia Loxar y la e capturado para que se aleje de Gray-Sama. Gray-Sama me ama a mí y usted lo ha confundido con su seducción y belleza.

- Uhmm…Uhm.- Intentaba hablar la Heartfilia, entonces Juvia le quito la venda de la boca.- ¡Psicópata déjame salir de aquí! ¡Auxilio!

- ¿Acaso no entendió a Juvia, Lucy-San? Nadie va a sacarla de aquí, así que le aconsejo que se calle si no quiere salir lastimada.- Dijo fríamente la Loxar.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo amo a Gray y no dejare que una psicópata como tu le haga daño!- Exclamó Lucy.

- Con que así quieres que sea.- Juvia tomo un cuchillo y lo acerco al cuello de Lucy.- Hasta pronto Lucy-San, fue un gusto hablar con usted.- En un movimiento rápido, le corto la cabeza a la rubia.

Desató el cuerpo inerte y empezó a desmembrarlo, al terminar guardo las partes del cuerpo en una bolsa que escondió en su sótano. Pero la cabeza la guardo aparte, en una caja de cartón que dejo debajo de su cama, había algo que quería hacer con ella.

- Mmm…Juvia esta toda manchada, tendré que tomar una ducha.

Se dirigió al baño, se desnudo y abrió la llave del agua y mientras el agua tibia acariciaba su cuerpo, meditó sobre lo que había hecho.

- Todo va estar bien, Lucy-San ya esta muerta. De seguro que Gray-Sama estará muy feliz cuando lo descubra, tal vez venga corriendo a casa de Juvia a abrazarla, a agradecerle, a besarla, cargara a Juvia y la llevara a su cama y van a… ¡Kyaa, ya no puedo esperar! Para que Gray-Sama este conmigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con Juvia, Gray-Sama.

Salió de la ducha, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y se recostó en su cama, abrazando muy fuerte uno de sus cientos de muñecos de Gray.

- Gray-Sama, no puedo esperar a que lo sepas.- Murmuro acariciando ese muñeco.

_Quemare fotos de aquella chica_

_Me pregunto que es lo que ella estará haciendo en este momento_

_Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo_

_Porque te amo demasiado, ¿lo puedes notar?_

_Quiero guardarte en paquetes y quiero poseer una colección completa de ti_

Al llegar a su casa, Gray vio una caja de cartón frente a la puerta, producto de su curiosidad la tomó y entró a su hogar, se sentó en un sofá que había y abrió la caja. Lo que vio le helo la sangre, era la cabeza de su Lucy, con los ojos aun abiertos, secos y lo miraban fijamente.

- ¡Lucy!- Grito Gray con desesperación, y sin saber que hacer abrazo la cabeza llorando y se fue a su cuarto.

Juvia corrió un poco su cortina justo a tiempo para ver como Gray entraba a su cuarto cargando la cabeza desmembrada y se echo a su cama completamente en shock.

- Oh ¿Gray-Sama por que estas llorando? ¿Es por Lucy-San?- Se preguntó mentalmente la Loxar.- Ya entiendo, debes de estar muy feliz de estar por fin libre de esa zorra, Juvia también es feliz Gray-Sama, a Juvia le alegra que le haya gustado su regalo. Creo que…le daré otro regalo, Gray-Sama.

_¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_¿Cuál es el problema? Oh... ¿Es esto?_

_Cariñosamente sostengo una caja de cartulina en la que te pondré cuando estés muerto._

Al día siguiente, Juvia salió a hacer algunas compras, y mientras regresaba a su hogar escucho un leve maullido que llamo su atención. Bajo la mirada y vio a un pequeño gato negro dentro de una caja.

- Un gatito.- Murmuro sorprendida acercándose al minino.- Es muy adorable, ahora que recuerdo a Gray-Sama le gustan los gatitos ¡Ya se! Te daré de regalo a Gray-Sama, sin duda estará muy agradecido con Juvia.- Acto seguido levanto al inocente gato y se lo llevo a su casa.

Gray sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta, se levanto sin animo y la abrió, pero no vio a nadie, bajó la mirada y encontró un pequeño paquete, lo tomó y al entrar de nuevo lo abrió, se quedó sin habla, adentro estaba la cabeza de un pequeño gatito.

- ¿Gray-Sama? Juvia sabia que le iba a encantar su regalo.- Pensó sonriente al ver la expresión de horror de Gray.

Las semanas pasaron y cada día Juvia dejaba una cabeza de gatito como obsequio para Gray, pero un día mientras tocaba la puerta para marcharse rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que Gray la miraba a través de la ventana, su cabello estaba desordenado y tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su mirada no reflejaba emoción alguna. Juvia simplemente le sonrió y se marchó.

_Pondré un regalo detrás de la puerta_

_Una cabeza de gatito cada día para ti, que te encantan los gatos_

A la mañana siguiente alguien toco la puerta en casa de la Loxar, ella abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Gray parado estáticamente y con un ramo de flores azules en su mano.

- Gr-gray-Sama, buenos días.-Saludo Juvia recibiendo el ramo.- Pa-pase, Juvia estaba tomando desayuno, de inmediato le sirvo.

Gray entro a paso lento, sin saludar, se veía que no estaba de humor. Juvia se quedo parada en la puerta unos segundos pensando:

- Gray-Sama esta en casa de Juvia ¿acaso las fantasías de Juvia se han hecho realidad? ¿Gray-Sama vino para estar con Juvia? ¡Que felicidad!

Juvia fue a la cocina y sirvió una taza de te para su amado, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Se volteó y vio a Gray viéndola fijamente y con un cuchillo en la mano.

- ¿Gray-Sama?- Cuestiono la Loxar y al no recibir respuesta murmuro.- Vino para estar conmigo ¿verdad? Vino…porque…esta feliz por mis obsequios, por los gatitos que le mande y por…el regalo de Lucy-San…

Al pronunciar ese nombre, Juvia cayó de rodillas, pues Gray le había enterrado el cuchillo en el estomago, la Loxar comenzó a toser sangre, empezó a llorar por el dolor, miro a Gray y le sonrió sínicamente.

- Gray-Sama, Juvia ya entiende.- Dijo a duras penas.- Usted quiere estar para siempre con Juvia ¿verdad?- Alcanzó rápidamente un cuchillo que tenia en la mesa.- Pues Juvia también quiere estar contigo.

Juvia clavo el cuchillo en el abdomen de Gray, haciendo que cayera de espaldas mientras empezaba a sangrar. La de pelo azul gateo lentamente hacia él, mientras perdía mas y mas sangre, se recostó a su lado y dándole un beso en sus fríos labios murmuró:

- Juvia te amara…hasta que muera…

_Quemo fotos de aquella chica_

_Me pregunto si alguna vez ella existió_

_Te amo, este cliché no me satisface_

_Pero me hace querer vomitar_

_Yo te amare eternamente._

* * *

**Hola minna, ¿Cómo se encuentran este dia, tarde o noche? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews, que es gratis.**

**Les anuncio que el capitulo de la próxima semana será Kokoro de Rin Kagamine. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Kokoro (Especial: Dia del padre)

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

**¡Feliz día del padre!**

* * *

**Canción: **Kokoro

**Intérprete original: **Rin Kagamine

**Genero: **Family

* * *

Por fin lo había logrado, después de años de arduo trabajo y de investigación, de pasar noches en vela, de casi no salir de su laboratorio para recibir los rayos del sol, por fin todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Tenia ante si, a su más grande creación, se acercó a su mesa de "operaciones" para ver su invención y probar si en verdad funcionaba.

Sobre la mesa había un pequeño cuerpo de niña, tenía el cabello largo y de un color azul, más oscuro que el tono de su creador, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un hermoso vestido amarrillo con blanco y sus pies tenían unos pequeños zapatos de color azul.

El científico, Jellal Fernández, activo el reconocimiento de voz implantado en la pequeña robot y dijo:

_"Ahora abre los ojos...Buenos días"_

La robot de inmediato abrió los ojos, mostrando al mundo unos hermosos orbes color chocolate. Abrió su pequeña boca y dijo:

_"Buenos días"_

Jellal se sorprendió un poco, y preguntó:

_"¿Sabes quien soy?"_

La robot le miró fijamente y dijo con voz monótona:

_"Tu eres mi creador"_

Jellal coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la robot y pregunto:

_"¿Notas errores en tu sistema?"_

La de cabellos azules cerró los ojos, buscando en su sistema interno alguna falla, después de un minuto volvió a abrirlos diciendo:

_"Todo esta en orden"_

El Fernández sonrió y con voz llena de orgullo dijo:

_"Entonces dime tu nombre..."_

_Soy una Robot que fue creada_

_Por un solitario científico_

_Si quieres darme un nombre dime_

_"MILAGRO"_

Desde ese día, el científico Jellal no volvió a estar solo, porque tenía a la robot, que había llamado Wendy, a su lado. Aunque Wendy no fuera en si una gran compañía, pues al ser un ser artificial, carecía de corazón y no comprendía las expresiones de su creador, como las veces que le sonreía, que la abrazaba o cuando lloraba.

Wendy tampoco comprendía que era un corazón en si, como seria tener esos sentimientos, la pequeña robot de ojos café no podía más que preguntárselo.

Pese a eso, Jellal siempre intento mostrarle a Wendy todo el afecto que le tenia, dándole regalos, tratándola como a una hija. Solían cuidar juntos del jardín, en especial de un gran árbol de cerezo que había. Wendy, no comprendía el porqué de esta actitud.

_Pero aun algo falta en mí_

_Y que él no podría brindarme_

_Creo que le llaman corazón_

_Un programa_

Pasaron los años y finalmente la robot quedo sola, en esa casa tan grande y antigua. Su día a día se había vuelto una rutina, una rutina que la tenía agotada. Wendy observo un día el laboratorio de su difunto creador con más detenimiento, y fijo su mirada café en la gran computadora que había.

Se pregunto entonces si aun funcionaria esa computadora y si podía encontrar en ella algo…sobre su corazón.

_El tiempo pasó_

_Sola me quede_

_Cientos de siglos fui abandonada_

_Y este robot tiene un sueño_

_Que cumplir_

Se acercó lentamente a la computadora y presionando un botón la encendió, empezó a buscar entre los archivos hasta que encontró uno llamado "_Proyecto Corazón_". Eso debía ser una de las ultimas cosas en las trabajo su creador, algo para ella pero que jamás logro darle.

La robot, actuando por instinto, tomo unos cables y los conecto en su cuello, donde se encontraban sus puertos de conexión, y conecto el otro extremo de los cables en uno de los puertos USB de la computadora. Entonces acerco lentamente su dedo a la tecla "_Enter_" y presiono el botón. El programa empezó a descargarse en ella.

_Quiero saber_

_Quien fue ese hombre_

_El trabajo_

_Hasta el final_

_Y lo que el hizo para mi_

_CORAZÓN_

Mientras la descarga estaba en 50%, Wendy comenzó a recordar una tarde hace muchos años en que ella estaba sola en ese mismo laboratorio, se había acercado a la computadora con la intención de abrir aquel misterioso archivo en que Jellal había estado trabajando tanto. Estaba a punto de abrir un archivo, cuando el científico entró corriendo, la aparto con un poco de brusquedad de la computadora y exclamo:

"_No debes usar este programa es demasiado pesado para ti"_

En ese entonces Wendy no comprendió la preocupación de su creador.

La carga iba a 90%, cuando empezó a comprenderlo. Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, pues comenzaba a dolerle, sentía algo retumbar dentro de si, algo cálido y único, era una sensación hermosa que nunca había sentido antes.

La carga iba a 95% y de sus ojos empezó a correr un fluido que ella había escuchado que se llamaban lagrimas, estaba llorando, pero no tenia razones para llorar, simplemente lo hacia porque sentía la necesidad de llorar. No podía detenerse.

La carga era de 99% y Wendy se dio cuenta de que por fin conocía que era tener un corazón, era una sensación especial y hermosa, pero que a la vez podía causar mucho dolor.

_Y ahora un gran milagro_

_Comienza a funcionar_

_¿Porque las lagrimas no pueden parar?_

_Mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción_

_Un milagro a velocidad_

_¿Es esto lo que desee?_

_Mi propio corazón_

La robot cayó de rodillas ante la computadora, secó sus lágrimas con su brazo y murmuró:

_"Yo hacia lo que mi programa pedía"_

Miró hacia fotografía rota del científico y dijo:

_"El programa que el científico creo para mi"_

Entonces recordó todo lo que Jellal había hecho por ella, todo su esfuerzo y trabajo y no pudo evitar preguntarse:

_"¿Porque él se portaba tan bien conmigo?"_

Sin embargo, Wendy sabia que ya conocía parte de la respuesta:

_"En ese entonces no lo comprendía"_

Wendy se reincorporo lentamente y busco entre las carpetas de la computadora, hasta que encontró unas fotografías y comenzó a verlas.

En las primeras aparecía su creador, aunque mas joven, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata, en una de ellas, que Wendy considero la mas hermosa, aparecía Jellal vistiendo un traje y a la mujer con un hermoso vestido de novia.

En las siguientes fotos aparecía la pareja cargando a un pequeño bebe, y fotos de el crecimiento de aquella bebe hasta que apareció hecha una niña de diez años. Wendy se sorprendió bastante al ver que la niña de las fotos era idéntica a ella.

La ultima de las fotos "felices", era una foto familiar, llena de rostros sonrientes. La robot no supo porque, pero la llenaba de felicidad ver esas fotos. Ahora sabia como se sentía estar feliz.

_Misterio, corazón, corazón, misterio_

_Ahora comprendí lo que es la felicidad_

Las siguientes fotos eran bastante tristes.

En la primera aparecía el científico junto a su hija, vestidos completamente de negro. La hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata no volvió a aparecer a partir de esa foto.

En las siguientes, Jellal y la niña aparecían en un hospital, la niña vestía un camisón de operaciones y se veían ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Pasando las fotografías se la veía postrada en su cama del hospital, débil y conectada a varias maquinas.

En la ultima fotografía, se veía a Jellal vestido completamente de negro, ya no estaban ni la niña, ni la mujer peli-roja, ahora Jellal estaba totalmente solo y se veía devastado. Ya no había más rostros sonrientes. La robot no supo porque, pero las lagrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos, solo que esta vez si conocía el motivo de su llanto. Ahora sabia como se sentía estar…triste.

_Misterio, corazón, corazón, misterio_

_Ahora comprendí lo que es la tristeza_

_Misterio, corazón, corazón, un sueño_

_Penetran en el fondo de mi alma_

Wendy cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando detener su llanto. Aunque no lo logró.

Ahora entendía todo, entendía porque Jellal la había creado. La soledad puede matar a una persona, los remordimientos, la tristeza y depresión. La muerte de un ser querido puede que una persona haga cualquier cosa, y ella era una de esas cosas.

Había sido creada a imagen y semejanza de la hija amada del Fernández. Para apaciguar su soledad. Pero ¿Acaso ella le había ayudado? Al no tener emociones, nunca pudo demostrarle al científico lo mucho que le importaba.

_Y ahora yo pude entender_

_Porque el me creo a mi_

_Debe ser triste estar_

_Siempre solo_

Entonces rocordo todas las veces que el científico le daba regalos, la abrazaba, intentaba enseñarle la belleza de la vida. Wendy sonrio al ver pasar esas memorias por su mente y corazón, por primera vez se sentía totalmente agradecida hacia Jellal y quería demostrarle su gratitud.

Se levanto y fue corriendo hacia un lugar apartado del inmenso jardín, donde había un gran árbol de cerezo que ella y Jellal solían cuidar.

_Lo que sucedió en esos días_

_Lo recuerdo con claridad_

_Y por fin mi corazón_

_Hizo reacción_

Se detuvo frente al árbol, se arrodillo frente a él y comenzó a cantar:

_Ya puedo expresar_

_Palabras sinceras_

_Escúchalas_

_Son para ti_

* * *

**[Hace varios años]**

Jellal paseaba por su jardín acompañado de Wendy. De repente la robot se detuvo y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Wendy?- Pregunto preocupándose.

- Recibiendo mensaje.-Dijo la robot con una voz sin emoción.- Mensaje recibido.- Añadió abriendo sus ojos.

- ¿Mensaje? ¿Qué men…?

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Wendy se abalanzó sobre el, abrazándolo. Jellal se sorprendió mucho, pues su querida robot nunca había hecho eso.

- Wendy.-Murmuro correspondiendo el abrazo.

El asombro del científico fue mayor cuando escucho que Wendy comenzó a cantar:

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Por darme vida en este bello mundo_

Así, Wendy logro enviar su mensaje al pasado, una bella canción llena de gratitud para su querido creador.

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Por esos días que pasamos juntos_

Y Jellal no termino por comprender que sucedía, pero supo que Wendy si le amaba aunque no tuviera corazón, y agradeció al cielo por que por fin la tenia a su lado de nuevo.

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Por darme todo lo que necesite y mas_

Wendy abrazó con fuerza el cerezo, como si abrazara a Jellal y llorando, siguió cantando con todas sus fuerzas.

_Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy_

_Te cantare para siempre_

_(Gracias te doy. Gracias te doy)_

_na na na na na…na na na na na_

Pero de repente Wendy cayó…debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo…

_"Y así fue el milagro"_

_"La robot que obtuvo un corazón_

_Siguió funcionando y canto con todas sus fuerzas"_

_"Pero..."_

_"El milagro solo duro un instante..._

_Un corazón fue demasiado para ella_

_Y la maquina callo_

_Jamás volvió a levantarse"_

_"Sin embargo"_

_"Su cara mostraba una hermosa sonrisa"_

_"Lucia...lucia como un ángel"_

Y Wendy, antes de apagarse por completo, termino su canción en un suspiro, diciendo:

_"GRACIAS...PADRE…"_

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin, la robot: **Wendy

**Len, el científico: **Jellal

* * *

**Hola a todos, usuarios de . Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dedicado en parte a esos hombres que han estado con nosotros desde nuestro nacimiento, nuestros padres, que mañana festejan su día.**

**No estoy segura si supe manejar bien este capitulo. En fin u.u. **

**Es posible que el capitulo de la próxima semana sea Prisioner de Len Kagamine. ¿Quiénes creen que sean los actores?**

**Hasta la próxima semana. Bye bye!**


	6. Prisoner

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertencen a Crypton y a sus escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Prisoner

**Intérprete original: **Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance

* * *

Otro día en este ruin lugar, encerrado, sin opción de escapar. En esta prisión tan fría y asquerosa, en la que no hay nada de felicidad.

Para los que se lo pregunten, yo soy Natsu. ¿Mi apellido? Je, aunque suene estúpido, e de decir que lo he llegado a olvidar, producto de todos los maltratos y humillaciones que recibo diariamente en este maldito lugar.

¿Qué, que hice? No lo recuerdo, e pasado tantos años encerrado que ya no recuerdo cual fue mi error. Como si hubiera estado aquí desde mi nacimiento.

De seguro ustedes pensaran que no vale la pena vivir de este modo. Con tanto sufrimiento e ira. Pero… e de decir que hay algo que me da las fuerzas para seguir.

Es ella, aquella hermosa dama de cabello rubio.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, del otro lado de una de las vallas que separan la prisión del resto del mundo. Lucia tan tranquila y hermosa que, aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo, por un momento pensé que mi mente divagaba y que ella no era mas que producto de mi imaginación.

Pero fueron pasando los días y ella siempre aparecía en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, empecé a notar que ella me miraba sonriendo y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

_Un día, en un lugar, uno de los prisioneros_

_Se enamoro de la chica de afuera de la valla._

_Sentimientos tristes_

_Tan triste._

_Ah…_

Al día siguiente, ella llego a la misma hora y nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato.

No pude evitar pensar en lo diferentes que éramos. Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, su larga cabellera rubia y unos grandes orbes chocolate, parecía un ángel, era hermosa (aunque la palabra hermosa me parecía que era poco para describirla), simplemente hermosa.

Mientras que yo, soy un pobre prisionero, cuya ropa esta tan rota y sucia que me da vergüenza que ella me mire así.

Ella era como una princesa y yo, un simple prisionero.

_Privado de la libertad, soy perseguido_

_Entre tu y este yo tan sucio_

_Hay una diferencia_

_Hay una diferencia_

Así pasó un buen tiempo, hasta que, armado de valor, escribí una carta, bastante corta, la doble hasta que tomara la forma de un avión de papel, y lo lance hacia ella. Lo abrió y leyó lentamente, para después sonreírme dulcemente y despedirse de mí con un gesto con la mano.

Al principio pensé que no le había gustado mi carta, y temí que no volviera a aparecer.

Pero al día siguiente la vi a la misma hora, y para mi sorpresa tenia un avión de papel entre sus menos. Y torpemente lo lanzo hacia mí. Para después irse con la cara sonrojada.

De inmediato desdoblé el avión y leí la respuesta de la dama rubia. Una sonrisa se dibujo un mis labios.

_Escribí una carta y la plegué formando un avión de papel_

_Así nosotros dos podemos cruzar la pared_

_Ve y vuela_

_Ve y vuela_

Después de haber leído su carta, me quede viendo al cielo azul, pensando, pensando en mi vida, en lo atrapado que estaba en este lugar, sin escapatoria. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve la esperanza de que algún día fuera libre, libre junto a mi hermosa amiga rubia.

Pero sé que jamás se haría realidad…

_Ah…yo también podre ser libre_

_Algún día_

_Es mentira._

_Lo se._

Tengo que admitirlo, me e enamorado de la dama rubia. Aunque nunca e conocido su nombre o escuchado su voz. Sé que la amo y que podría estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, y que si eso llegara a ocurrir podría hacer realidad todos nuestros sueños.

Aunque ni siquiera se si ella siente lo mismo. Soy libre de soñar…

_Si te quedas a mi lado aunque sea una mentira_

_Pienso que podría llegar a serlo todo_

_Por favor, fuiste hasta aquí y hablaste conmigo_

_Pero este sufrimiento no tiene ningún futuro_

_Sin embargo, te miro_

_Para así mañana estar un poco más feliz_

Cada día recibía sus hermosas cartas y yo también le escribía muchas, intentando plasmar mis sentimientos en ellas.

Cada vez que leía las cartas que ella me mandaba, sentía mucha alegría y paz, como si de repente olvidara todos mis problemas, todo mi sufrimiento diario y mi soledad.

Ella me producía mucha alegría.

_Un día, un mes, cada día desde entonces_

_Tus aviones de papel eran mí_

_Alegría_

_Alegría_

Sin embargo, un día me mando una carta como siempre. Me sorprendí pues siempre que me lanzaba una carta salía corriendo traviesamente, pero esta vez se quedó ahí, mirándome.

De inmediato desdoblé el papel, que decía: "_Muy lejos me tengo que marchar así que…adiós_."

No podía creerlo.

No podía ser verdad. No. No. No era verdad.

¿Me estaba abandonando? Ella no haría eso. No podía ser verdad.

La mire cuando se dio la vuelta y en un susurro dijo:

- Adiós…

Y aunque grité e intenté que regresara, que me dijera que esto no estaba pasando. Ella simplemente se fue, corriendo, como si escapara del dolor…

_Pero tú, de repente me dijiste:_

_"me voy a ir lejos así que_

_Adiós, adiós_

_Adiós, adiós"_

Me derrumbé de inmediato, cayendo de rodillas. Comencé a llorar, las lagrimas caían por mi sucio rostro. Tenia que aceptarlo, jamás volvería a verla, a leer sus hermosas cartas y oler aquel delicioso aroma a vainilla que emanaba de sus cabellos.

Si tan solo se quedara a mi lado, aunque no fuera como antes, yo seria muy feliz y solo sonreiría, sonreiría sinceramente para ella.

- Por eso…te esperare…-Murmure con la voz desgarrada.

_Ah… con mucho dolor sigo vivo hoy_

_Nunca antes había gritado tanto_

_Si te quedas a mi lado tan mal destino_

_Pienso que puedo cambiar la sonrisa_

¿Qué estúpido verdad?

Me enamore de alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco su nombre, pero aun así, siempre que estaba a su lado sentía que podía ser libre, que tenia un brillante futuro frente a mi.

Pero ahora… Ya no tengo nada…

¿¡Como puedo encontrarla!?

¡Si ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí!

Solo quiero estar con ella…pero no puedo salir…no puedo.

_Nos encontramos y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre_

_Sentí que gane he hice brillar el futuro_

_No puedo llamarte no puedo seguirte_

_No puedo salir, no puedo._

Una noche, (todo empeoró) estaba sentado sobre la tierra leyendo las cartas de mi dama, esperando su regreso. Cuando de repente sentí pesados pasos viniendo hacia mí, acercándose cada vez más. Alce la vista y vi a un grupo de oficiales de la prisión, de inmediato reconocí a uno de ellos, Jude Heartfilia, el mas severo y frio de todos los que conocía.

Me sorprendí de que se acercaran tanto a mí. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Pero si siempre era el primero en terminar los trabajos forzados y nunca me quejaba.

Iba a levantarme cuando uno de ellos me dio una patada en el estomago tirándome al suelo. Dos de ellos me agarraron por los brazos y otros por las piernas, hasta que quede frente a frente con Jude.

El empezó a hablarme pero yo no le entendía, como si estuviera hablando de cosas sin significado. De repente tomó mis cartas y empezó a leerlas en voz alta, mientras los demás oficiales se burlaban de mí. Yo les grite, exigiendo que me soltaran y me dejaran en paz, pero a cambio recibí varios golpes y latigazos.

Jude solo me miraba fijamente, y cuando termino de leer mis cartas…las rompió en pedazos frente a mí.

Y ya no lo soporté más.

Me solté del agarre de esos oficiales y corriendo le di un golpe en el rostro del.

Los otros soldados me agarraron de nuevo me golpearon y me llevaron a una de las peores habitaciones de la prisión…

Lo último que vi del exterior fue a Jude Heartfilia mirándome fijamente con sus inexpresivos ojos.

Y supe que este era mi final…

_Finalmente llego mi turno_

_Ahora si que te has ido_

_No lamento el mundo_

_¿Porque...? Mi corazón grita._

Junté de a poco los pedacitos de papel que pude rescatar del exterior. Incluso en esos momentos las cartas de mi querida dama me alegraban mucho.

Pero ya no había escapatoria.

Llevo días sin comer nada y a veces siento que no puedo respirar, en este horrible. Me duele el pecho, el corazón, sé que me queda poco tiempo.

Pero, me hubiera gustado vivir un poco más.

Me hubiera gustado verla una vez más. La extraño maldición.

_Quiero vivir un poco más_

_Ahora no tengo sentimientos difíciles_

_Yo justamente. Yo solo…_

_Quiero verte, te echo de menos._

Ahora solo sobrevivo por los recuerdos, los momentos que compartí con ella, momentos que no se repetirán jamás.

Los extraño, extraño esos dulces recuerdos que se van borrando lentamente, aunque yo no quiera.

Tengo miedo de que en mis últimos momentos olvide todo lo que viví con ella, que olvide mis sentimientos hacia ella.

_Los días que pase contigo no han vuelto_

_Muchos dulces recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos_

_Tú me los distes todos, uno por uno_

_Este es el alimento para mi mente en vida_

Pero ¿Qué será de ella cuando yo me allá ido? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará a salvo de este cruel mundo?

Las personas parecen hierbas venenosas que intentan pudrir a la última flor pura del mundo.

Y yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada por esos hierbajos.

Yo quiero protegerla de este mundo cruel y malvado.

Pero ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mi mismo.

_La maldad de los hierbajos movidos por ese remolino oscuro_

_Y una flor hermosa que florece cerca de ellos_

_Este es un diferente mundo para vivir_

_Pero intentare alcanzarla desesperadamente._

Quiero estar con ella. Quiero hablarle. Por favor alguien, permítame salir por última vez antes de dormir eternamente. Permítame salir para encontrarla, para hablarle, para confesarle que siempre la he amado.

Porque sé que me queda poco tiempo, cada vez mi voz va apagándose en esta habitación oscura y sin aire.

_Por favor, aunque sea la ultima vez_

_Llevadme ha hablar con ella_

_Una pequeña habitación oscura y cerrada_

_Con unos tristes toques de esta voz._

Ya no puedo respirar, voy a morir lo se. Y mientras me derrumbo puedo ver su sonrisa. Y con mi último suspiro digo:

- Si quiera….déjenme…conocer su n…ombre…

_El pecho y el aliento me dolerán_

_Al menos, quiero saber_

_¡Tu nombre!_

* * *

**Actores:**

**Len, el prisionero: **Natsu

**Rin: **Lucy

**El padre de Rin: **Jude

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar ayer pero tenia que terminar un trabajo de la escuela, espero que comprendan. El próximo capitulo será la canción Paper Plane de Rin, que es como la segunda parte de esta canción.**

**Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews. Comentar es gratis.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Paper Plane

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Sama y las canciones de Vocaloid le pertenecen a Crypton y a los escritores.**

* * *

**Canción: **Paper Plane

**Intérprete original: **Rin Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance

* * *

En este mundo, hay pocas cosas hermosas, alunas personas mueren sin verlas, pero yo, afortunadamente, encontré a alguien que me permitía seguir viviendo, una de esas cosas hermosas, llamada amor.

Soy Lucy Heartfilia y soy una prisionera en mi propio cuerpo. No se si comprendan a que me refiero, digo ¿Qué persona puede estar atrapada en su propio cuerpo?

Pues, déjenme explicarles que si es posible. Yo soy prisionera en este débil cuerpo que me atormenta cada día.

Llevo años viviendo en este hospital, en donde los médicos y enfermeras intentan sanarme de esta extraña enfermedad que me ha aquejado desde que nací. Pero no han encontrado la cura y al parecer cada día me pongo peor.

Un día, mientras mi padre trabajaba y las enfermeras atendían a otros pacientes, me escape rápidamente del hospital y pasee por los alrededores. Hasta que divise una valla a un par de metros de distancia y me acerque con curiosidad.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo vi, del otro lado de la valla. Un joven de cabello peculiarmente rosa, ojos jade y ropa oscura, sucia y rota. Me quede mirándole fijamente y el hizo lo mismo. No sabia que decirle, si debía presentarme o era mejor regresar rápido al hospital. Solo me quede ahí, sintiendo algo en mi pecho, una opresión que me dificultaba el respirar, por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo otro ataque, pero me di cuenta de que no era eso, la sensación que tenia era agradable.

Vi los ojos verdes del chico y supe que este encuentro era parte del destino.

_En este mundo alguna vez..._

_A un hermoso prisionero visite_

_Y la única forma de poder hablar con el_

_Era por aviones de papel._

Desde entonces cada vez que mi padre salía a trabajar, yo me escapaba con sumo cuidado de que nadie lo notara, e iba a ver al joven de la valla. Aunque nunca nos decíamos nada, solo nos observábamos de forma insistente. Pero eso no me molestaba, no sentía que las palabras fueran necesarias para conocernos.

Esos momentos en que estábamos juntos se habían vuelto muy especiales para mí. Eran los únicos minutos de paz que tenia.

Recuerdo exactamente el momento en que me llego su primera carta. Recuerdo que la abrí inmediatamente y la leí con rapidez. Y aunque no tenia gran contenido, me emocione al leerla y salí corriendo con el rostro sonrojado, para poder escribir una respuesta.

Desde entonces nos escribíamos cartas, aunque nunca menciono su nombre y yo tampoco lo hice. Pero eso no importaba.

Pasaba toda la mañana leyendo y re-leyendo las hermosas cartas que me escribía. Hacían que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal y que mis ojos se llenaran de ilusión.

_Cuando mi padre se va hasta su trabajo_

_Me escapo del hospital..._

_Para estar contigo_

_Y darte un momento especial._

Pero un día, mientras leía las cartas de mi amigo. Mi padre entró a la habitación, me miró desaprobatoriamente y me quito las cartas de las manos. Yo le pedí con buenas palabras que me pasara los papeles, pero él no me escucho y los leyó en voz alta, para después partirlos por la mitad.

- ¡Papá!- Exclame recogiendo los pedazos del papel.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Lucy.- Dijo con severidad.- Ese joven al que ves es uno de mis prisioneros. Y no permite que te mezcles con esas bestias.- Sentí ganas de llorar al escucharlo y me cubrí el rostro con las manos.- No quiero que vuelvas a verlo. No volverás a salir de este hospital. ¿Entendiste?

- S-si.- Tartamudee en medio de mi llanto.- Si padre.

Papá salió a paso lento. Cubrí mi cuerpo con las mantas e intente unir los pedazos de papel para reconstruir la carta.

Ya tenia más que claro que mi amigo era uno de los prisioneros de papá. Pero aun así sentía la necesidad de verlo cada día, de leer sus cartas. Creo, que me e enamorado de el sin darme cuenta. Aunque ni siquiera conozco su nombre o su voz.

Lo amo y no pienso renunciar a la esperanza de estar junto a él algún día.

_Cada vez que me pongo a leer tus cartas_

_Es feliz mi corazón..._

_Como esconderlo_

_Si está grande nuestro amor..._

_Y sigo escuchando a mi padre repetir_

_Que lo nuestro no debería existir..._

_Pero renunciar a ti eso, jamás_

Me levante tras haber cesado mi llanto y salí corriendo de mi habitación. Escabulléndome por los pasillos para poder salir.

No quiero hacer otra cosa más que estar a su lado. Cuando estoy con el soy mas feliz que nunca.

Lo amo. ¿Acaso amar esta prohibido?

Voy pensando en eso cuando, siento una terrible puntada en el corazón y caigo de rodillas en medio del hospital. Algunas enfermeras vinieron en mi auxilio y me llevaron casi a rastras a mi habitación.

Odio este débil cuerpo…

_Estar junto a ti es lo único que quiero hacer_

_Pues que caso amar es prohibición_

_Esta habitación de a poco va aclarándose..._

_Al revelar que nos espera mucho dolor_

Soy una idiota.

Se muy bien que no tengo mucho tiempo de vida en este cuerpo, y aun así me arriesgo tanto para estar con él. ¿Con que así es el amor?

No puedo más que soñar que estoy a su lado, que recibo sus abrazos y puedo escuchar su voz. Pero no puedo vivir de sueños. ¡Quiero verlo! Antes de…desaparecer…

_Desesperada por lograr ir y estar contigo_

_Noto que lejos estoy..._

_Y perdida sin avanzar_

_Sueño que hacia tu lado voy_

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama, con el cuerpo conectado a varias maquinas que me ayudaban a recuperarme de esa "pequeña recaída", como le habían llamado los médicos.

Y siento frio, mucho frio. Es la presencia de la muerte que me acecha en cada momento, para robar la poca fuerza vital que hay en mí.

Pronto voy a morir y lo se. Hace tiempo que lo he asimilado.

Pero lo que me preocupa es que ara el sin mi. ¿Pensara que algo malo me ocurrió? ¿Me olvidara? No quiero que me olvide. No quiero irme sin por lo menos haberme despedido de él.

Me hubiera gustado saber si el correspondía mis sentimientos pero…sé que no es posible (Ya no)

_Nuevamente no veo nada y siento mi cuerpo frio_

_Es la muerte acercándose..._

_Me preocupa tanto..._

_Que harás cuando sea mi final..._

En cuanto me sentí un poco mejor, salí corriendo hacia la valla, donde como siempre estaba mi querido prisionero esperándome. Rápidamente lance un pequeño avión de papel con mi último mensaje. Él lo desdoblo y leyó lentamente, para después mirarme con sorpresa y miedo. Me di la vuelta murmurando:

- Adiós…

- ¡Espera!- Grito. Esa era su voz, esa voz que tanto había deseado oír.- ¡Por favor no te vayas!- Jadeo por un instante y tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar.- ¿Nunca vas a volver? Sabes…Yo e guardado todas tus cartas y esta no será la excepción. Porque yo ¡Te esperare!

No soporte mas y salí corriendo. Mientras las lagrimas empapaban mi rostro…

_Y corro lanzando un avión hecho de papel_

_Dándote un adiós por última vez_

_No lloraré más por este fin tan cruel._

_No te vayas compañera de mi corazón_

_¿Ya no volverás a esta prisión?_

_He guardado carta que he recibido de ti_

_Y a que vengas otra vez esperaré..._

Al regresar a mi habitación, sentí de nuevo esa horrible puntada en el corazón, acompañada de una opresión en los pulmones que me dificultaba el respirar. Y por la falta de aire me desmaye.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero, cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, conectada a un respirador artificial y a un medidor de ritmo cardiaco.

No podía mover ni siquiera mi mano.

Sé que este será mi final. Ya nunca volveré a salir de mi habitación. Nunca volveré a verlo. Por favor, déjenme verle sonreír por ultima vez (tal vez así pueda descansar en paz)

_Exactamente de aquella vez_

_Ya mi cuerpo no se vuelto a mover…_

_Pronto este suplicio conmigo acabara_

_Y con la valla que vio alejar…_

_Vuelve a mi necesito para seguir_

_Pero estas tan lejos hoy de mi…_

_Y si ya no puedo contemplarte sonreír_

_Por favor… por favor… por favor…_

Este mundo es tan cruel. Son como horrible hierbas malignas que intentan apagar la ultima luz que cuida de una pequeña flor. Y aunque suene pretencioso, creo ser como esa pequeña flor que pronto se extinguirá, pues ha tenido que abandonar a su prisionero (su luz) Y eso no puede cambiar.

Ya ni siquiera puedo leer sus hermosas cartas, que antes me servían de único consuelo.

No quiero que el termine como yo. Por favor déjenme salir para decirle que viva, que viva y que supere ese dolor que pronto surgirá en su corazón. Por favor déjenme salir, por favor…

De repente mi padre, que hace unos momentos se había ido, entro a verme, se acercó a mí y me entrego un pedazo de papel, arrugado y roto. Y entonces comprendí lo que había hecho… (No pude decirle que viviera)

Comencé a llorar antes de que mi vista se nublara, y caí en un profundo sueño (del que jamás despertare)

_Ya no hay luz que ilumine esta flor que se extinguió…_

_No podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió…_

_Solamente quiero ver tus cartas de amor_

_O mi luz poco a poco perderá su resplandor_

_He guardado tus cartas aunque débil estoy…_

_Tengo que apresurarme e ir a mi habitación_

_Por favor si yo muero tengo una petición…_

_Es que tú vivas y superes el dolor_

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en un hermoso campo floreado. Camine sin rumbo sintiendo que alguien me llamaba. Entonces vi a un joven de cabello rosa. Lo reconocí inmediatamente, y corrí a abrazarlo. El correspondió mi abrazo y lo escuche decir:

Hola, mi nombre es Natsu…

Hola, yo soy…yo soy Lucy.- Respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

Y uniendo nuestros labios en un primer beso, supe que desde ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre.

_Desde aquel día nada_

_Nos volvió a separar_

_Y nuestra gran sonrisa nunca nadie borrará_

_A los dos nos envuelve_

_La profunda oscuridad_

_Alejados de_

_Todo rastro de felicidad_

_Hasta mañana..._

_En aquel lugar..._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin: **Lucy

**Len: **Natsu

**El padre de Rin: **Jude

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Aun no tengo completamente decidido cual será la próxima canción u.u pero espero que igualmente les guste el próximo.**

**Comentar es gratis ^^ Hasta la prox. semana.**


	8. Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life

**Fairy tail y las canciones Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **Ah, It`s a Wonderful Cat Life

**Intérprete original: **GUMI y Len Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Friendship

- ¡Que aburrido estoy!- Exclamaba un pequeño gato rubio, con manchas negras en las orejas y ojos azules.

El gato se detuvo frente a una gran casa con un pequeño balcón y dijo suspirando:

- Mmm…Ya e pasado por aquí como tres veces, pero ¿Qué mas podría hacer?...- Se rascó la cabeza hasta que un pequeño foco se prendió sobre esta.- Tal vez podría ir a ver a Rogue o a Natsu-San, pero ellos están muy ocupados con sus novias.-El pequeño foco se quebró cuando el gato Sting recordó a las gatitas Yukino y Lucy, las respectivas novias de sus mejores amigos.- No se por qué gastan su tiempo con ellas, es mas divertido ir a una aventura.- Suspiró y pateo una lata hacia arriba por su frustración.

- Oye ¿podrías tener mas cuidado? Casi me golpeas con eso.

El gato miro hacia arriba para confrontar al emisor de aquella queja. Cuando vio a una pequeña y hermosa gata sentada en el balcón de aquella casa. La gata tenía el pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran azules, tenía un collar rojo en el cuello y se veía que la cuidaban mucho.

Sting se petrifico. ¡Jamás había visto a una gata tan linda!

- Oye ¿Por qué no hablas?- Cuestiono la gatita elevando levemente una ceja.- ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?

- Eeehhh.- El pobre gato no sabía que decir, así que se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Oye espera!

Sting corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo escuchar la voz de la gata blanca. Entonces se detuvo y vio que ya atardecía. Y se arrepintió de haber escapado sin presentarse a esa hermosa gata.

- En verdad era muy bonita.- Susurró haciendo un mohín.- Pero ni siquiera pude presentarme…Ya se, voy a ir a verla ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzo lentamente hacia donde estaba aquella casa y vio que la gata aun estaba ahí, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, y Sting se hizo a la esperanza de que lo estuviera esperando a él.

- ¡Hola!- Exclamo el gato rubio.- Discúlpame por no haberme presentado. Soy Sting, ¿y tú eres?

- Lissana.- Respondió la gatita sin inmutarse.- Es un gusto, pero no puedo hablar ahora. Estoy esperando a mi dueña.

- ¿Dueña?- Murmuro Sting.

- ¿Es una gata hogareña?- Pensó el gato.- Pero si es tan linda. No me gusta juntarme con gatos con dueño pero…Le hare una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

Sting le sonrió a la gata y propuso:

- Y bien, Lissana. ¿No te gustaría salir a jugar conmigo esta noche?

- Ya te dije, Sting, que estoy esperando a mi dueña.- Dijo Lissana suspirando.- Y no, no quiero.

El gato se sorprendió y decepciono por su respuesta. Pero su ánimo no decayó y decidió insistir:

- Vamos, será divertido. Nos conoceremos mejor y jugaremos toda la noche. Tu dueñita puede esperar.

- Ya dije que no, gracias.- Dijo Lissana dándose la vuelta al ver que una joven de cabello celeste había entrado a la habitación.

Sting se quedó ahí y suspiro:

- Esto es lo que tienen de malo las gatas hogareñas. Siempre ponen a sus dueños en primer lugar. Me gustaría jugar con ella. Es tan bonita. No desistiré tan fácilmente.

_Ella es una linda joven_

_Su piel blanca es tan hermosa_

_En esta hermosa noche de luna,_

_¿No quieres salir a jugar conmigo?_

Cada atardecer, por toda esa semana, Sting iba a ver a Lissana para convencerla de jugar juntos. Pero ella se negaba diciendo que su dueña estaba por llegar.

Una noche Sting le sonrió cómicamente y le dijo:

- Aaah, no se porque te esmeras tanto por tu dueña. Deberías de saber que los gatos solo vivimos una vez, aunque los humanos digan lo contrario. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto…-Dijo Lissana sin entender su punto.

- Entonces hay que aprovecharla y ser libre.- Exclamó ensanchando su sonrisa.- Jugar todo el día y toda la noche. Por ejemplo.- Se acercó peligrosamente a la gata.- No necesitas ese collarcito. ¿Porque no me dejas quitártelo ha mordiscos?

- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡No te acerques tanto!- Exclamó sonrojándose y con sus patitas blancas alejo a Sting de ella.- Y no puedes quitarme mi collar.

_La vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez_

_Por lo tanto hay que vivir con plenitud_

_Ese collar que llevas en el cuello_

_Déjame masticarlo y desgastarlo_

- Meow. Entiendo que estés asustada.- Rio el gato.- Pero créeme que ser libre es lo mejor. Puedes robar peces de las tiendas y perseguir a los pájaros sin que un dueño te regañe. Puedes flojear todo el día, durmiendo en el techo de alguna casa. ¿No te gustaría?

- No en realidad.- Dijo Lissana directamente.

_Ser libre es lo mejor,_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Robar peces y persiguiendo palomas_

_En el día los humanos trabajan_

_Mientras yo duermo en el techo_

_También tú puedes vivir libre_

- ¿Segura? Créeme que si fueras libre te divertirías mas.- Dijo sin rendirse.- Podría presentarte a mis amigos, Rogue y Natsu-San. Vamos, solo salta de este balcón. ¡Y serás libre!

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Te voy a presentar a mis geniales amigos_

_Vamos, abre la ventana_

_¡Salta y escapa de allí!_

Lissana suspiro y dijo:

- ¿Crees que no e notado que vienes aquí cada día? Es como si estuvieras acosándome.

- ¿Eh? Yo no…-Intento excusarse pero la gata lo interrumpió.

- Eres muy bueno hablando ¿sabes? Pero- Lo señalo frunciendo el seño levemente- Yo no soy la gatita tonta que crees.

_Eres un gato callejero despreocupado_

_Solo veo tus ojos brillar en la oscuridad_

_Eres muy bueno con las palabras, pero..._

_No soy tan tonta como crees_

- Yo nunca he pensado que eres tonta.- Dijo Sting preocupado por la gata.

- Se muy bien que los gatos vivimos solo una vez.- Prosiguió ignorando al gato rubio.- Y es por eso que me consienten tanto y que vivo aquí donde nada podrá lastimarme. No te dejare hacerle daño a mi collar, porque su marca es muy importante. Pero- Señaló a Sting acusatoriamente.- no creo que tú puedas entenderlo.

_La vida de un gato se vive tan solo una vez_

_Esa es la razón por la que permanezco aquí_

_La marca que este collar lleva_

_¿Me pregunto si lo entiendes?_

- Meow. Tienes que aceptar que esta vida es genial.- Dijo Lissana sonriéndole sinceramente al gato.- Me dan comida deliciosa y tengo una suave y cálida cama, además que mi dueña Juvia juega siempre conmigo. Claro que- Desvió la mirada avergonzada.- también tengo que tomar algunos baños. Pero ¿No te gustaría vivir así?

- No.- Respondió Sting de inmediato, al pensar en los horribles baños y en la opresión a la que debían someter a esa gatita y sintió un escalofrio.

_Soy una gata refinada_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Con deliciosa comida y una suave cama_

_Soy débil cuando se trata del agua, pero..._

_Me doy una ducha todos los días_

_Comparado mi estado al tuyo_

- Si comparamos mi vida con la tuya ¿A ti quien te protege?- Cuestiono seriamente.- Piénsalo, mañana podrías ser atropellado por un carro y nadie lo notaria.

- ¡No digas eso!- Exclamo Sting con los pelos de punta.

- Es la verdad.- Dijo Lissana moviendo sus hombros como si no hubiera importancia en lo que dijo.

_Meow Meow Meow_

_¿Quién te protege a ti?_

_Mañana podrías ser atropellado por un auto_

_Nadie lo sabe ¿verdad?_

Sting suspiró con pesadez, esa gata si que era obstinada. El solo quería jugar con ella. No había nada de malo en sus intenciones.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mas atraído que antes por la minina.

El gato rubio la miro con ojos coquetos y dijo:

_Incluso tu obstinación es tan adorable_

_Creo que me he enamorado de ti más que nunca_

¿Amor? ¿Quién lo diría?

El mismo Sting que pensaba que tener una novia era pérdida de tiempo ahora estaba en las nubes por aquella gata blanca.

Lissana le vio sorprendida, se sonrojó, para después reír de forma burlona y decir:

_¡Que gran honestidad tienes!_

_Pero no puedes influir en mi corazón_

Para su sorpresa, Sting agacho la cabeza tristemente, y suspiró de forma melancólica. Después con una pata señalo hacia arriba y exclamó:

- ¿Sabes? Tengo un gran sueño. Escapar de aquí algún día y viajar al norte. Para ver esas hermosas auroras boreales. Y- Le tomó la pata a Lissana.- si me acompañaras seria maravilloso. ¡Seria tan genial a tu lado siempre estar!...Pero- Soltó lentamente a la gata para sonreírle tristemente.- creo que eso gamas sucederá…

_Mi sueño_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Es escapar de esta ciudad un día_

_Y viajar a un lugar lejano_

_Y ver las auroras con estos ojos_

_Para poder estar contigo_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_¡Ese es un pensamiento tan maravilloso!_

_Pero es solo un sueño que no se hará realidad..._

- Sting…-Murmuró la gata.

Se sentía muy mal por él. No quería verlo tan triste. Ella en el fondo si quería estar con él, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y compañía, pero amaba mucho a su dueña como para abandonarla.

- Es difícil cambiar ¿sabes?- Dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Y aunque quisiera ir contigo no podría. Porque la chica que cuida de mi es tan dulce, le debo tanto.- Cerró los ojos y recordó a su dueña.- A demás no sé que haría sin mi, tiene tantos problemas. Como ese chico de su escuela, creo que se llama Gray, que no lo hace caso. Y yo estoy ahí, escuchándola y apoyándola en secreto. No podría dejarla sola. ¿Entiendes?- Abrió los ojos para ver que Sting se estaba yendo.- ¿¡A donde vas!?

- Lo siento pero tengo que irme.- Le dijo el sonriendo.

- Pero ¿vas a volver?

_Cambiar la vida de alguien_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_No es tan fácil de hacer_

_Y la chica que cuida de mí_

_No es posible que se las arregle para estar sola._

_Estando en media conversación_

_Meow Meow Meow_

_Ah, ¿ya te vas?_

Sting solo le sonrió y se fue a su hogar.

Lissana se quedo quieta suspiró y sonriendo murmuro:

- Te estaré esperando…

_¡Espera un minuto!_

_Estaría bien si mañana regresas_

_Te estaré esperando..._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Len, el gato callejero: **Sting

**Gumi, la gata hogareña: **Lissana

**Rin, la dueña de la gata: **Juvia

**Los amigos de Len: **Rogue y Natsu

**Las novias de los amigos de Len: **Yukino y Lucy

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero tuve un pequeño problema con el anti-virus de mi notebook y estuve unos días sin acceso a internet. Pero ya todo está resuelto.**

**Esperare sus comentarios. Bye minna.**

**(Y gracias a los que comentaron mi drabble** _Jealous?_)


	9. La efímera vendedora de Manzanas

**Las canciones de Vocaloid y los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **La efímera vendedora de manzanas

**Intérprete original: **GUMI

**Genero: **Romance/Friendship

Una vez existió un lejano pueblo, solo las personas que en el habitaban conocían su existencia.

La gente del pueblo vivía para siempre, eran inmortales y ellos no podían estar más que felices por esa bendición.

Sin embargo, una de sus habitantes había nacido con una horrible maldición, producto de aquel terrible fruto rojo. La niña desde su nacimiento había sido maldecida con el destino de algún día morir.

La gente de aquel pueblo la aborrecía. Era una abominación pensar en que los humanos podían morir. Y ella era esa abominación en carne y hueso.

_Esta es la historia en un lejano lugar en los confines del tiempo._

_Es un lugar donde a la gente le fue concedida la vida eterna._

_Este es el cuento de una chica que había nacido bajo un árbol de fruto rojo,_

_Y en consecuencia fue maldecida con el destino de [morir]._

La niña, cuyo nombre era Wendy, vivía un poco apartada de aquel pueblo, cerca de un lago. En una pastelería que ella misma había abierto después de que sus padres fueran exiliados por dar a luz a una abominación.

Wendy se encontraba horneando tartas de manzana a altas horas de la mañana. Se sentía muy feliz. Con el presentimiento y esperanza de que hoy seria un gran día y que sus tartas se venderían a montón en el pueblo.

_Sobre los alrededores que son coloreados por el brillante lago azul había una panadería de frutos rojos. _

_Con el inusual sentimiento de felicidad en estos fríos días la chica fue a vender sus postres,_

_Puede que este sea el día en el que se darán cuenta de cuan sabrosos son. _

Al medio día salió de su hogar y se encaminó al pueblo.

Al llegar se posicionó en un callejón y sonriente miró a la gente que caminaba por ahí. Extendió un poco la canasta con pequeños pedazos de tarta y dijo:

- ¿Alguien quiere una tarta de manzana? ¡Los prepare yo!

_Ella encontró la ciudad de la Torre con el Reloj,_

_Donde hoy es inusualmente concurrido, La La Lu La ¡Suerte!_

_Sola en un rincón de la ciudad_

_¿No gusta de un poco de tarta de Fruto Rojo? ¡Los he hecho yo!_

Sin embargo, la gente que pasaba ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarla, y los que lo hacían la miraban con desprecio, como si la pequeña peliazul fuera un animal. Incluso un hombre joven que pasó por ahí mascullo entre dientes:

- Aléjate de nosotros niña maldita.

Wendy no supo si el hombre lo había dicho sin la intención de que ella escuchara, pero el punto era que ella había escuchado sus palabras. Y le dolieron. Le dolieron porque, aunque varias veces había sido llamada; abominación, alimaña, niña maldita, monstruo, nunca había entendido el porqué de sus ofensas, nadie nunca se lo había explicado.

- Pero si yo soy igual a todos ustedes.- Murmuró Wendy sintiendo ganas de llorar.- Y además saben muy bien.

_Pero no conseguía vendar ni uno solo, la gente despreciaba a la chica_

_Yo no soy diferente de todos ustedes y además… son tan deliciosos… _

Esa era su realidad y debía aceptarla. Jamás seria escuchada. Siempre estaría sola.

La gente no la quería en sus vidas porque estaba maldita.

Esas personas eran crueles.

Esta es la historia de un mundo sin alma donde solo ella vivía.

_Nuevamente mi voz se corta,_

_Es como si yo fuese invisible,_

_Así es como todos parecían ignorarla_

_Porque era una niña maldecida_

_Un cuento de un mundo de muertos, donde solo una chica vivía._

Esa noche Wendy se dedicó a hornear mas tartas para tenerlas listas para el día siguiente.

Nunca dejo de sonreír, pues jamás se rendía. Podían tratarla como si fuera un monstruo, pero ella seguiría esforzándose, realizando aquellos postres hasta que fueran aceptados. Porque ese día ella seria tratada como una habitante más de ese peculiar pueblo.

Tendría amigos.

_En la noche ella preparó variadas tartas con una gran sonrisa_

_La chica aun no se quiere rendir_

_Aun cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntan al cielo, pero entonces su estomago gruño._

Wendy se encaminó hacia el pueblo y se paró en el mismo callejón.

- ¿Alguien quiere una tarta de…?

De repente, alguien empujó a la niña por detrás. Y su cesta se cayó al suelo, sus tartas se regaron por el piso.

Wendy estaba a punto de recogerlos, convenciéndose a si misma de que había sido un accidente. Pero las personas siguieron caminando, sin importarles pisar los postres. Sin importarles todo el esfuerzo que Wendy había puesto en ellos.

La pequeña peliazul agachó la cabeza y con lágrimas amenazando inundar sus ojos, empezó a recoger los postres.

De repente la niña vio una mano aparecer.

Era un niño.

Wendy se puso muy nerviosa. Nunca alguien se había acercado a ella. Por un momento pensó que iba a hacerle algo malo.

El niño tomó uno de los aplastados postres, le dio una mordida y dijo:

- ¡Esto sabe muy bien!

_De pronto ella fue empujada por la espalda y la canasta con sus postres cayeron al suelo,_

_Las personas pisaban sus tartas sin prestar atención._

_Ella intentaba recogerlas, cuando de pronto una mano se extendió…_

_El gentilmente puso en su boca una magullada tarta "Es deliciosa"_

A Wendy se le iluminaron los ojos. Nadie le había dicho que sus tartas sabían bien.

El niño le sonrió y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Wendy tímidamente la tomó.

- Soy Romeo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Wendy…

La gente que pasaba por ahí, vio esa escena con decepción y enojo.

Otra victima que caía ante esa horrible maldición.

Pero a ninguno de los niños les importó las miradas de esas personas. Porque por fin podían comprenderlo todo.

Esta es la historia de un mundo sin alma donde solo ellos vivían.

_Sus palabras hicieron latir mi corazón,_

_Como si alguien me hubiese un dado un lugar para ser llenado,_

_Entonces el extendió su mano a ella_

_Porque la chica le había maldecido,_

_Una antigua historia de un mundo de muertos, donde solo dos podían vivir. _

Aquellas personas empezaban a sentir lastima de aquellos que caían ante esa horrible maldición.

No vivir para siempre. ¿Quién podría vivir así? ¿Si quiera era un modo de vida?

Pobres personas.

Sin embargo…

A Wendy y a Romeo no les importaba, ambos eran felices porque estaban juntos en esa maldición. (Esa maravillosa maldición)

Porque aunque al día siguiente podían morir. Fácilmente podrían decir que vivieron bien, felices, que supieron atesorar el ahora.

_Los ciudadanos se compadecieron de ellos, esos que habían sido maldecidos por el fruto rojo._

_No vivirían para siempre, en cambio morirían… ah, que trágico cuento…_

_Pero aun así ambos rieron, si, rieron. _

_La La La – Es una maravillosa maldición_

_Aun si morimos mañana, es más fácil atesorar el "Ahora"_

Esa era su realidad y debía aceptarla.

La gente siempre los ignoraría. Nunca serian felices en ese lugar.

Todas esas personas los odiaban, porque para ellos eran monstruos, abominaciones de la naturaleza.

La gente pensaba que estaban malditos.

Pero la verdad era que…

- El mundo estaba maldito…

_Supongo que mi voz siempre se cortará,_

_Es como si simplemente fuese invisible_

_Así es como todos parecían ignorarlo,_

_Por el mundo que fue maldecido._

No podían estar más felices. De haber sido liberados de la maldición de la eternidad.

- Han enloquecido.- Decía la gente del pueblo.- ¿Quién podría aceptar una vida así?

Pero a ellos no les importó.

E incluso cunado decidieron irse de ese pueblo maldecido no dejaban de sonreír.

Porque por fin había sido liberados. Liberados de la eternidad. Liberados de la soledad.

En este mundo sin alma solo ellos dos pudieron ¡ser felices hasta el final!

_Después de haber sido liberados de la maldición de la "Eternidad"_

_Parecía como si se hubieran vuelto locos,_

_Y así fue como ellos durmieron, intentando sonreír_

_Porque ambos habían sido puestos en libertad _

_En ese mundo de muertos donde los dos solos eran felices_

En una cabaña en medio de un frondoso bosque había una pareja sentada frente una chimenea.

La mujer aparentaba unos treinta años. Su largo cabello era azul y sus ojos cafés. Cargaba un niño de dos años ya dormido.

El hombre parecía tener la misma edad que su mujer. Su cabello era de un tono negro y sus ojos oscuros. Abrazaba a la mujer con amor.

- Fue una maravillosa maldición. ¿No Wendy?- Dijo mientras observaba al niño dormido.

- Si, Romeo.

La pareja unió sus labios en un tierno beso a la luz de las brasas de la chimenea.

* * *

**Actores:**

**Niña maldecida: **Wendy

**Niño maldecido: **Romeo

* * *

**Hola a todos en esta ocasión les traigo esta canción de GUMI que la verdad parece que no muchos conocen, pero que se ha vuelto mi favorita de ella. Espero que les aya gustado.**

**El proximo capitulo será (redoble de tambores) **Proof of life **de Rin Kagamine.**

**Hasta la proxima. Espero poder leer sus comentarios.**


	10. Proof of Life

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail y las canciones de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Canción: **Proof of life

**Intérprete original: **Rin Kagamine

**Genero: **Romance/Drama/Angst

* * *

- El invierno se acerca.

Fue lo que me dijo Rogue hace unos días.

Invierno, el suave susurrar del viento de invierno. No se cuanto mas lo soporte, me hace estremecer.

Debería decírselo. Él siempre ha cuidado de mí, desde aquella horrible guerra que nos quitó a nuestras familias. Que nos dejó solos en este cruel mundo.

Debería decirle que yo sufro, que sufro inmensamente en esta horrible estación. Pero no puedo, si se lo digo él se preocupara mas por mi y ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones (preocupaciones por sobrevivir).

Pero… (También debería decirle cuanto lo amo)

_La voz del viento susurra en mi oído_

_El invierno esta aquí, mi cuerpo se estremece_

_Estás junto a mí, puedo ver tu aliento_

_Cada vez más blanco y helado._

Tengo que seguir con vida en este invierno, porque si llego a la siguiente estación querrá decir que sobreviviré un año más.

Mi vida es como un espiral, nunca sé cuando no voy a respirar, cuando dormiré para siempre.

Solo tengo que seguir luchando hasta la primavera. Como un capullo de flor que tiene que sobrevivir al frio invierno para florecer.

_Este año es bueno, mi vida ha sido escrita_

_Espero por la próxima primavera excusándose_

_Mientras escucho las cadenas de vida_

_Continuando con el brote de luz_

Pero sé que esto no terminara bien, porque he estado peleando de esta forma durante años en silencio. He gastado mis fuerzas.

Quiero seguir en este mundo. Por el.

Por Rogue.

Él siempre me ha apoyado y cuidado aunque yo le miento cada día diciendo que estoy mejor (cuando en realidad solo empeoro).

También me gustaría dejar algo, una prueba de que existí en este mundo. Pero eso es mucho pedir tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que puede estar quedándome.

_Se que mi destino continua marchitándose_

_Pero todavía seré fuerte_

_Quiero respirar, quiero cantar_

_Me gustaría olvidar algo_

_Que dice que he vivido; la prueba de mi vida_

- ¿Yukino?

Lo vi. Yo estaba recostada en mi cama (claro que no le dije a Rogue que había sufrido una recaída) y él había entrado en mi habitación y me ofrecía una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Gracias, Rogue-Kun.

Tomé la taza y le di un sorbo a la bebida caliente.

- Sabes Yukino, escuché que esta noche va a haber una tormenta de nieve.

Yo asentí mientras bebía, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

- Hace muchos años que no salíamos a la nieve. Desde…la guerra.

Noté que eso último lo dijo como si se atragantara. Nos era difícil hablar sobre eso…y tampoco era como si quisiéramos tocar ese tema muy seguido.

- Es verdad, Rogue-Kun.- Murmuré aunque no se si él me escuchó.

- Y estaba pensando en que si te gustaría salir a pasear en la nieve.

Me quedé petrificada. No sabia que decirle. ¿No me haría mal salir unos minutos, cierto?

- Bu-buena idea.- Tartamudee.

- ¿Segura? No te ves muy convencida.- Dijo alzando una ceja.

Yo asentí. Rogue me sonrió y dijo:

- Muy bien, saldremos mañana.

¿¡Mañana!?

Sin que me diera cuenta, la taza se resbaló de mis manos y de no ser porque Rogue alcanzó a sujetarla, se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. (Igual como lo haría mi cuerpo muy pronto)

- ¿¡Yukino estas bien!?- Preguntó alterándose.

Lo vi a los ojos, sus ojos rojos, y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Si, discúlpame, Rogue-Kun. Soy muy torpe.

- No eres torpe.- Dijo, se levantó y fue a dejar la taza vacía a la cocina.

- Si lo soy, Rogue-Kun, torpe y egoísta.- Murmuré cuando él ya se había ido.

_No quiero cantar una triste canción_

_Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero..._

_Reír a tu lado_

_Quiero cantar esta dulce canción_

A la mañana siguiente. Rogue estaba preparando el desayuno y yo estaba sentada frente a la mesa y lo observaba.

Me di cuenta de cuantos años habíamos estado juntos. Y de que yo nunca fui capaz de decirle, que me había enamorado de él desde que me rescató de debajo de los escombros de mi…antiguo hogar.

Nunca seré capaz.

Nunca conocerás mis sentimientos, Rogue. Pero me hubiera gustado poder conocer los tuyos.

Por eso, aunque yo muera, siempre estaré contigo…Rogue.

- Hoy es el día, Yukino.- Lo escuché decir, y supe de inmediato a que se refería.

- Si, Rogue-Kun.

_Varios inviernos han pasado y finalmente_

_Comprendí que este sentimiento era…_

_Incapaz de expresar lo que deseo, pero…_

_Mi corazón siempre estará conectado con el tuyo_

Hay veces en las que no puedo ver nada. Como si la sombra de la muerte me nublara la conciencia.

En esos momentos no puedo evitar sentir miedo, miedo a no verlo jamás, a que ese sea mi último momento de vida.

Y en esos momentos me siento sola.

Todo a mí alrededor empieza a esfumarse. Excepto tu sonrisa, aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo me dedicas a mí.

Quiero poder ver esa sonrisa hasta el final.

¿Podré?

_¿Cierto?_

_Está muy oscuro_

_No puedo ver nada_

_No puedo escuchar nada_

_Tengo miedo... duele_

_Es solitario..._

_Mientras todo a mí alrededor continúa desapareciendo_

_Tu sonrisa es lo único que aún no ha desaparecido..._

Pero pase lo que pase, tú no dejes de sonreír por favor. Aunque el dolor y la soledad te carcoman el corazón. Porque recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no físicamente, y no me gustaría ver como te pudres el alma al vivir en el pasado (eso no es vida).

Se feliz Rogue. Aunque yo no esté ahí.

Porque tú nunca estarás solo…

_Tu estas cantando esa dulce canción ¿no es así?_

_Aun cuando nosotros estemos siendo_

_Abarcados por un mundo de soledad_

_Yo siempre estaré contigo, por favor no lo olvides…_

Así como yo sé que no estoy sola…

- Yukino ¿Estas bien?

Aunque escucho tu voz, no puedo verte, ni a ti ni a nada.

Me queda poco tiempo antes de derrumbarme, lo sé.

Veo como empieza a acercárseme pero yo ya estoy lejos. Mi alma empieza a abandonar mi cuerpo con lentitud.

Y no puedo evitar llorar al ver la expresión de su rostro.

Yo solo quiero verlo sonreír antes de partir.

Lo lamento Rogue, lamento tener que dejarte. Lamento haber hecho que te sintieras culpable. Fui una egoísta y moriré siéndolo.

Pero…espero que seas feliz…

_No estoy sola… tu estas aquí_

_Me rodeas con la calidez de tu abrazo_

_Aunque no pueda escuchar nada_

_Puedo entenderte_

_La mano con la que me tocas_

_No quiero cantar una triste canción_

_Hey, te lo suplico, ahora solo quiero..._

_Que cantemos juntos tú y yo_

_Quiero cantar esta dulce canción..._

- ¡Yukino!

Rogue gritó al ver como mi cuerpo empezaba a tambalearse.

Me derrumbaré.

Siento todo mi cuerpo frio.

Ya no hay escapatoria.

Pero, con mi ultimo aliento, tengo que agradecerle, por que el a sacrificado muchas cosas por mí, el me a cuidado todo este tiempo. Tengo que agradecerle.

Y antes de que mi cuerpo tocará la fría nieve por ultima vez. Lo miré a los ojos y susurré.

- Gracias…Mi am…or…

Y desde entonces mi cuerpo no sintió nada más que sus cálidos brazos aferrándose a mí.

Por favor…se feliz…

_Yo te la dedico, una canción con una dolorosa partida..._

_Y al final... espero decirte..._

_...Gracias..._

* * *

**Actores:**

**Rin: **Yukino

**Len: **Rogue

* * *

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo un Roguekino para los fans de esta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia llena de drama y angustia. Esperare sus comentarios.**

**La proxima historia será: **Soundless Voice **de Len Kagamine, que seria como la segunda parte de esta historia.**

**Tambien quisiera aprovechar de comentarles sobre un proyecto que tengo pensado hacer, el posible summary seria este:**

"Lucy, después de recibir una paliza de parte de sus "compañeros", decide emprender un viaje para olvidar su pasado, en compañía de una misteriosa joven que parece conocerla desde antes. Pero algo pasó ese horrible día, un secreto que hará que la vida de Lucy corra peligro. ¿Podrán las hadas salvarla y conseguir su confianza?"

**El titulo, bueno aun no lo decido XD se aceptan sugerencias. Y quisiera saber si es una idea que les interesa. Manden sus opiniones en los comentarios. **

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
